Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/October 2009
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in October 2009 are archived here. October 2009 Winning quotation Support #I nominated and because it was pretty funny. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) #I love this quote - Perry's expression makes me laugh! The way Doofenshmirtz says it all seriously is funny too. --Cherrim 06:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) #I love it to. Dr. D can make everything sound evil!. Public pools.... lol- IamABigFan #I love it! It's hilarious, and would make a great quote!- fan #I'm so in love with it! Dr.D is so funny with his flashback stories. Perry-Mr. High Expectations! lol --PerryPerry 04:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) #This is one of the very funny quotes in the series, I support this quote.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 12:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) # Ditto all. —'M i' 03:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) # Great quote. --Zaggy (talk) 22:07, September 11, 2009 (UTC) # Very funny! Phinster 20:12, 18 September 2009 (UTC) #I think that it's very, very funny! - Gabo 200 15:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) # 100% it should win! - User:FerbFan10010 (not a user, just a fan). # Very random and funny. -Platypus09 11:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) # This is so funny, it has to win! -User:Jertyuiop # One of my favorite quotes of the series. —Sailormoonrox667 01:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) # Love this quote—Pixarmc 23:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) # lol I rember the first time I watched this it was really funny --Bbrite 23:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) # I loved this part. It was great. Solar Dragon (Talk) 06:03, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # Just like my unexpecteness. -RobertTheodore 13:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) #This is nice and long enough. Pretty LOL --FadhilPF 07:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # Simply an awesome backstory. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 23:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # Simply Funny! Oppose # Good quote, and good flashback, but it loses a bit of effect outside of the story. Plus it's kind of long. --Rognik 04:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Voting result 21 votes for; 1 vote against; quotation was selected to be featured ---- ---- Nominated Support No votes were cast for this quote. Oppose #This line just doesn't really stand out at all to tell the truth. It's really short and doesn't make me luagh or anything. This should not win. User:ShelbyPerry #This is just a normal line. Not funny. --PerryPerry 04:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) #Ditto PerryPerry. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 22:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) # WEll, it's no the best....... Voting result 0 votes for; 4 votes against ---- Nominated Support #Funny line, funny scence, and a really great episode, I'm surpirsed this hasn't gotten alot of support already. Well I hope my vote counts for something. User:ShelbyPerry #Carl and Major Monogram always make good jokes! lol --PerryPerry 04:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) #Love this line! It's so funny! lol -Coolartsy5 #HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK! It has to win! --User:Agent Perry #Good if "The Regurgitator" is mentioned at the start of the quote. Otherwise, I oppose it. Oppose # It's not that I don't like this conversation, I don't understand it. It doesn't really seem funny to me. --Cherrim 18:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) # I guess that Carl is just speaking normally without making this remarkable... --FadhilPF 07:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # I think that this quote would be better if you had put the whole quote instead of little bit, that way it would be much more funny. ---User:Jertyuiop Voting result 6 votes for; 3 votes against